Jewelfish
by Spica M
Summary: Por que Abraxas Malfoy solo obtenía lo mejor. Y si quiere obsesionarse con alguien y tenerlo. Pues nadie puede decirle lo contrario. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Agosto "Familia Malfoy" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".


Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo le pertenece a J.K.R. su autora

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Agosto "Familia Malfoy" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

**Jewelfish**

Abraxas Malfoy amaba tenerlo todo, era un pequeño niño de papá que tenía todo lo que quería porque era un Malfoy, simplemente por eso.

Por eso mismo, Abraxas Malfoy quería algo o más bien dicho a alguien. Y lo iba a conseguir.

Abraxas quería a Tom Riddle, el apuesto y perfecto estudiante de Slytherin, el chico perfecto en todo sentido para él.

No solo era el más listo, ¡Maldición! Hasta lo superaba en notas a él siendo que el chico fue criado en el mundo muggle; sino que era el adorado de los maestros. Slughorn lo adoraba y podría apostar su cabeza que Slughorn babeaba por él. A excepción de Dumbledore. Esa vieja cabra loca no creía en la perfección de Tom.

Y claro que era perfecto para Abraxas.

El chico era amable con los de primer año, seguía las costumbres y tradiciones de todos los magos, pero más que nada, era esa aura oscura y seductora que enceguecía a Abraxas haciéndole ignorar todos los contras que tuviera Tom.

Cuando había conocido al chico no le había puesto atención más que la repulsión que le causaba el que sea un asqueroso sangre sucia contaminando la casa del gran Salazar, sin embargo, con el tiempo, el chico mostró ser útil para ciertas cosas y Abraxas empezó a acercársele lentamente ya que es el más listo, le conviene tener a alguien que haga el trabajo duro por él.

Al pasar el tiempo conoció más aspectos del chico y con el tiempo se fue interesando más y más en él. El chico era listo, sabía las costumbres y tradiciones de los sangre pura, si no fuera por su apellido, hubiera pasado como un sangre pura por completo. Tenía el porte, la voz, la manera de actuar, todo.

Abraxas se encontró apreciando los aspectos del muchacho.

Cuando las relaciones de Tom aumentaron, Abraxas vio que su lugar como único enlace de Riddle con la magia estaba siendo destruido. Comenzó a odiar a los muchachos sangre pura que se acercaron a él.

Hasta que se enteró que el chico nacido de muggles, era en realidad un mestizo. Y no un mestizo normal, el heredero de Slytherin.

Cautivado por el poder, Abraxas siguió a Tom en su búsqueda por todo el colegio para hallar la cámara de los secretos y liberar al monstruo, pero lamentablemente, hasta ahora no lo hallaban, pero aún tenían dos años más.

Estaban en quinto año.

Abraxas veía y observaba a Tom preguntándose qué pasaba por su mente cuando lo veía leer los libros de la sección prohibida gracias al permiso de Slughorn. Se veía concentrado en buscar algo, se veía obsesionado con algo.

A él le gustaba observar a Tom Riddle, era muy bueno a la vista y todas las chicas de Slytherin y de algunas otras casas podían afirmar eso. Muchas andaban tras de él.

Es que Tom, es perfecto, simplemente perfecto ante los ojos de Abraxas.

Pero lamentablemente él no se va a arriesgar a manchar el apellido de los Malfoy con nimiedades como meterse con un mestizo y que todos lo sepan. Todos los grandes apellidos tienen sus trapos sucios.

Y el trapo sucio de Abraxas, era su pequeña obsesión por Tom Riddle.

—Abraxas—hasta su nombre en la voz y labios de él sonaban tan bien. Contuvo las ganas de sonreír como un niño que obtiene su dulce y miro a los orbes de Tom preguntándole silenciosamente que deseaba.

— ¿en tu casa tienes libros de artes oscuras? Este libro no tiene lo que deseo—pregunto indicando el libro de artes oscuras.

Y ahí está, otra razón más para que Abraxas confirme su perfección. Juraba que el chico no tendría problemas matando a alguien siempre y cuando sea la persona correcta por la causa correcta.

—creo que sí, tendré que escribirle a padre y madre para preguntarles, ¿Qué es lo que buscas?—pregunto Abraxas tranquilamente a sabiendas que tal vez si tenga los libros oscuros que le pide, pero ¿Por qué debería dárselos sin nada a cambio?

—Busco sobre las artes del alma—declaró con cuidado y Abraxas lo miró interrogante pero asintió, debe ser alguna de sus fascinaciones raras.

—de acuerdo, les preguntaré, en navidad iré donde mis padres y lo buscaré—y de paso un nuevo guardarropa para él. Walburga no va a ganarse su favor tan fácilmente.

Además, Tom ama los regalos caros. Y ese era otro aspecto de Tom que Abraxas consideraba perfecto.

Y aún más, de este modo podría algun día tener a Tom Riddle solo para él.

Porque un Malfoy solo obtiene lo mejor.

Y va a obtener a Tom Riddle hasta que este deje de ser prefecto.

* * *

Primero que nada, Abraxas está en su quinto año de Hogwarts y en un año se abrirá la cámara de los secretos.

Segundo, todo está narrado desde el punto de vista de Abraxas, por lo tanto hay cosas que él va a ver buenas y que no lo son.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
